TRAS UN MISMO ROSTRO
by HANSENMAC Y LORIEN
Summary: FIC UBICADO EN LA EPOCA DE LA PRIMERA ORDEN DEL FENIX, FULL MERODEADORES, FULL ROMANCE, FULL AVENTURA, FULL ACCION, FULL TODO, !ESTA EXCELENTE! BUENO ASÍ LO CREEMOS NOSOTRAS. cap 3 up!
1. INTRODUCCIÓN : UNA REUNIÓN OSCURA

Disclaimer: Los personajes o el mundo en que se desenvuelven no son de Hansenmac o míos, son de Rowling; ella es la de los derechos y la del dinero, nosotras somos dueñas de las hermanas Zebzell, de algunos aurors y mortífagos que puedan salir, a los que ya conozcan es porque son de los libros.  
  
Nota de Lorien: Hola gente linda del ff.net, soy yo Lorien, espero que me conozcan, yo escribo fics en esta pagina, que espero lean si no lo han hecho, pero hoy les quiero presentar este fic, echo en conjunto con mi primita Hansenmac. Si están aquí es porque no hicimos tan mal trabajo con el sumary, y ya saben más o menos de que tratará el fic. Esta es sólo una introducción, es cortita y pero toca un punto que será importante en los capítulos venideros, así que léanlo y que disfruten del fic.  
  
Nota de Hansenmac: Hola chicos y chicas fans de los fics, soy Hansenmac (la prima de Lorien lupin), espero que les guste lo que hemos escrito, ya que esta re chévere, hay de todo un poco, no pudimos decidirnos por una categoría en particular, asi que es bien completa y se que les va a gustar tanto como a nosotras ( ya lo sé, somos bien humildes), bueno me despido diciéndoles ¡diviértanse!  
  
"TRAS UN MISMO ROSTRO"  
  
Autoras : Lorien Lupin y Hansenmac  
  
Introducción: " Una Reunión obscura"  
  
Una lechuza entra por una ventana alta, única que da iluminación natural a la obscura sala. La lechuza vuela a lo largo de una larga mesa, ubicada al centro de una amplia y casi vacía estancia, y se para justo frente a la copa de la persona que ocupa la cabecera de dicha mesa. El hombre coge la carta y mientras el ave vuela de nuevo hacía la ventana, abre la carta lee, el contenido y la cierra para dirigirse hacia las doce figuras vestidas con túnicas negras, que en ese momento ocupan la mesa. Una voz fría y dura se eleva en la sala y las doce personas sentadas a la mesa escuchan con atención cada palabra.  
  
Avery se encargó de Rothmans. Eso pondrá un ejemplo de lo que lo que les pasa a las personas que traicionan a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Luego de dicho esto, levanta la copa hacia el aire.  
  
¡Por la purificación del mundo mágico! - Exclama la voz fría de Voldemort.  
  
¡Por la purificación del mundo mágico! - Repiten los mortífagos alzando sus copas.  
  
¡Por la pureza de sangre! - Exclama Lord Voldemort.  
  
¡Por la pureza de sangre! - Repiten los mortífagos alzando nuevamente sus copas.  
  
¡Por Lord Voldemort, el más grande mago de todos los tiempos! - Exclama la voz fría voz femenina de una de las tres mortífagas presentes.  
  
¡Por Lord Voldemort! - Repiten los demás mortífagos alzando por última vez sus copas.  
  
Luego del último brindis Voldemort se pone de pie y se dirige, copa en mano, hacia la mortífaga que había hecho el último brindis, Lia Zebzel, quien en esos momentos tenía la fría e inexpresiva mirada posada en la nada.  
  
Lia, ¿cómo va la misión de infiltración? - pregunta Voldemort mirando fijamente a la chica.  
  
Mi señor tenebroso, todo marcha mejor de lo esperado, ya casi estamos dentro - exclamó la chica poniéndose de pie e inclinando la cabeza para hablar.  
  
Después de la respuesta de la chica, Voldemort da dos pasos más y se detiene frente a la hermana de esta.  
  
Heaven, espero un informe detallado pronto - exclamó con voz fría.  
  
Lo tendrá antes de lo esperado, mi señor obscuro - exclamó la chica de pie y agachando la cabeza para hablar.  
  
Voldemort regresa a su sitió y tomando de su copa mira a sus mortífagos y ríe de manera tenebrosa y espeluznante.  
  
Final de la Introducción. *********************  
  
Nota de Lorien: Bueno, que les pareció la intro, a mí me gustó. Cómo ya dije este fic es una cooperación entre mi primis, que es nueva en esto de los fics, ¡pero que tiene cada idea!!! Esta reloca, así que esto promete. Lean el 1er capi, ya lo subimos también, y déjennos sus opiniones. Besitos bye.  
  
Nota de Hansenmac: " si estoy loca", esta bravazo, quedó bien ¿no creen?, ahora pasen al siguiente capitulo que aun está mejor, dejen sus opiniones para poder saber que opinan. Chau chicos, y ya saben ¡ disfrútenlo! 


	2. CAPITULO PRIMERO : ENTRE BANDOS ENEMIGOS

Disclaimer: Los personajes o el mundo en que se desenvuelven no son de Alemac o míos, son de Rowling; ella es la de los derechos y la del dinero, nosotras somos somos dueñas de las hermanas Zebzel, de algunos aurors y mortífagos que puedan salir, a los que ya conozcan es porque son de los libros.  
  
Nota de Lorien y Hansenmac: Bueno gente loca, aquí el primer capítulo que explica un poco más de lo que explicó la introducción y que es el comienzo de un fic que espero les guste mucho, sobre los mortífagos, la 1° orden del fenix y muchas cosas más.  
  
"TRAS UN MISMO ROSTRO"  
  
Capítulo I: "Entre cuarteles enemigos"  
  
Pasos rápidos resuenan a través del pasillo iluminación por antorchas. Dos figuras encapuchadas y enfundadas en largas capas de viaje, se detienen frente a una cerrada puerta doble, y tomando cada una perilla las abren al mismo tiempo.  
  
¡PLAM!  
  
Una mesa redonda de gran tamaño, ocupa el centro de la bien iluminada estancia. El sol brilla tras las ventanas abiertas, y las personas sentadas a la mesa giran a un tiempo para ver a los recién llegados.  
  
¡Albus! - Exclaman ambas figuras al mismo tiempo y con voz aprensiva, mientras se bajan las capuchas de sus capas de viaje; revelando dos idénticos rostros enmarcados por lacios cabellos de un color negro azulado.  
  
Albus, tenemos que hablar contigo - dice una de las mujeres.  
  
Es urgente - exclama la otra casi inmediatamente.  
  
Si me disculpan - exclama Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las personas que ocupan la mesa, mientras ambas mujeres se dan media vuelta y salen del salón sin decir una palabra más.  
  
******************  
  
¿Quiénes son ellas Albus? - Pregunta un hombre de contextura algo gruesa y cabello castaño, en el momento en que Dumbledore vuelve a tomar asiento - nunca antes las había visto por aquí.  
  
Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Longbottom - exclama un hombre de rara apariencia y aspecto algo siniestro - ¿quiénes son? - pregunta a su vez.  
  
¿Y cómo se llaman? - pregunta luego otra de las personas sentadas a la mesa.  
  
Lía y Heaven Zebzell - contesta la voz de un hombre de cabello negro, mientras sus ojos azules de expresión perpleja se posan en el rostro de Dumbledore en busca de una respuesta que no se dio.  
  
Bueno ya que Sirius aclaro ese pequeño asunto, sigamos con la reunión - exclamó Dumbledore ignorando la pregunta silenciosa de Sirius.  
  
******************  
  
Lia y Heaven se aparecen frente a una casa de aspecto tranquilo y silencioso. Entran por la puerta principal, sus pasos resuenan en la gran casa silenciosa, mientras ellas se dirigen a la sala de estar, en donde ahora resuenan voces.  
  
El cuerpo de un muchacho de 14 o 15 años cae en la alfombra con un ruido seco, en el momento en que ambas mujeres entran en la habitación.  
  
Lia, Heaven, no las esperábamos - exclama uno de los dos mortífagos, bajándose la capucha y revelando una larga cabellera color rubio platinado y unos ojos grises de mirada fría.  
  
Veo, Lucius; que ya se encargaron del asunto ustedes solos - exclamó Lia mirando al rubio y luego al otro hombre que tenía la capucha abajo, dejando ver un lacio y grasoso cabello negro.  
  
Sí, ya está - exclamó Malfoy.  
  
Eso se merecen quienes traicionan al señor obscuro, o quienes tienen un pariente que lo ha hecho - exclamó Heaven riendo ligeramente.  
  
Lucius, Snape y Lia sonríen, y los dos hombres abren la boca para decir algo.  
  
Los cuatro mortífagos se llevan la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, alzando la manga de la túnica, y dejando al descubierto la nítida marca tenebrosa. Los cuatro mortífagos se miran y desaparecen en el acto.  
  
*******************  
  
Una lechuza gris plata entra por la ventana de una oficina, lleva un sobre en el pico y se posa en el escritorio antes de transformarse en una mujer joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color gris plata del plumaje de la lechuza; y que sostiene una carta entre los dientes. La mujer retira el sobre de su boca, se baja del escritorio y cuando va a depositar la carta en el escritorio, la puerta se abre y entra un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, que mira atónito a la mujer.  
  
Lia - exclama en un susurro.  
  
¡Sirius! - murmura la chica dejando la carta en el escritorio, se transforma de nuevo en una lechuza y vuela hacia la ventana.  
  
Sirius saca su varita y con un rápido movimiento, grita un conjuro.  
  
¡Impedimenta!  
  
El hechizo solo roza un ala de la lechuza, haciendo que esta se tambalee y caiga al vacío, convertida nuevamente en humana. Sirius corre hacia la ventana, pero antes de que hubiera dado más de dos pasos, Lia había sacado su propia varita y había desaparecido en el aire.  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
Lia aparece en el aire y cae a los pies de su hermana en una obscura habitación del cuartel de los mortífagos. Heaven se agacha a recoger a su hermana, mientras que una voz resuena en la habitación.  
  
Lia - dice una fría voz femenina.  
  
Lia se levanta con dificultad, ayudada por su hermana.  
  
¡Bellatrix! - Exclama a su vez con voz clara mientras sostiene su propio brazo izquierdo.  
  
¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Problemas en la misión? - Pregunta con una voz fría, cargada de sarcasmo.  
  
No es a ti a quien tengo que rendir mis informes Bellatrix - exclama Lia con voz y mirada desafiante.  
  
Yo gozo del favor del señor obscuro - exclama Bellatrix con una voz fría, llena de rabia y desconfianza - mientras que tú aun no has demostrado tu lealtad hacia él. Te llevaré a que rindas tus informes - exclama luego con voz despectiva.  
  
Dicho esto la coge del brazo y la arrastra fuera de la habitación; Heaven sigue a su hermana y a Bellatrix, quien llega a una gran habitación iluminada por antorchas, en la que se encuentra Voldemort.  
  
¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? - exclama Voldemort al ver entrar a las tres mujeres.  
  
Señor Tenebroso - exclama Bellatrix inclinando la cabeza - Zebzel es un animago, la descubrí enviando una carta - concluye Bellatrix empujando a Lia a los pies de Voldemort.  
  
Lia y Voldemort se ponen de pie, y Lia inclina la cabeza mientras el señor obscuro camina hacia ella con una mirada de súbita desconfianza.  
  
¡Heaven! - Exclama Voldemort sin despegar los ojos de Lia - ¡acércate!  
  
Heaven se acerca y con un rápido movimiento deposita una rodilla en el suelo e inclina la cabeza.  
  
¡Levántate! - ordena el señor oscuro y la joven mortífaga se levanta.  
  
Y Voldemort, sin despegar aun su escrutadora mirada de Lia pregunta a su hermana.  
  
¿Heaven, eres tú un animago?  
  
Dicho esto, la fría mirada del señor tenebroso cambio de dirección y se poso en Heaven.  
  
¡Sí, mi señor oscuro! - admitió Heaven.  
  
¡Esto es una traición! - interrumpe la voz de Bellatrix - debieron haberlo informado.  
  
¡Silencio Bellatrix! - exclama Voldemort levantando una mano en el aire, pero sin voltear a mirarla.  
  
Golpes resuenan de pronto en la puerta, interrumpiendo la respuesta que Bellatrix estaba a punto de dar. Voldemort mira a la puerta y con voz colérica exclama.  
  
¡Adelante!  
  
Cuatro mortífagos entran en la habitación; dos de ellos de elevada estatura y de fornida apariencia, sostenían a un hombre semi inconsciente, mientras otras dos figuras encapuchadas se adelantan y arrodillándose a los pies de Lord Voldemort se descubren.  
  
Señor - exclama Malfoy sin alzar su vista del suelo.  
  
¡De pie Lucius! ¡Severus! - exclamó Lord Voldemort mirando a los dos mortífagos a sus pies.  
  
Ambos hombres se ponen de pie, pero permanecen con la cabeza inclinada.  
  
Atrapamos a este auror en las inmediaciones del cuartel, su nombre es.  
  
¡Ezra Icefist! Pensé que eras más listo que esto - exclamó Voldemort con sarcasmo - ahora veo que no. ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! Tráiganlo.  
  
Los dos mortífagos que habían permanecido junto a la entrada se adelantaron, arrastrando con ellos al joven auror hasta depositarlo a los pies del señor tenebroso, entre Lucius y Heaven; para inclinarse a su vez, dejando caer sus capuchas.  
  
Lia, Lucius me ha hablado muy bien de ti. Es momento de que me des una muestra de tu lealtad - exclamó Lord Voldemort dirigiéndose a Lia - Eres tan tonto como tu padre Icefist - agregó el señor oscuro mirando nuevamente al prisionero - no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos ¡Lia! Pregúntale al joven Icefist cual es el motivo de su visita.  
  
¿Di qué hacías tan cerca de los cuarteles del señor tenebroso? - exclamó Lia, parándose frente al muchacho.  
  
El joven auror dio un temeroso silencio por única respuesta.  
  
¡Crucio! - exclama Lia agitando su varita y apuntando al joven.  
  
El auror gritó y empezó a retorcerse en el piso.  
  
¡Habla ya! - exclamó Lia luego deteniendo el hechizo y fijando una fría mirada en el joven.  
  
Silencio, el joven siguió sin responder a la mortífaga que volvió a alzar su varita.  
  
¡Crucio! - nuevos gritos por parte del joven llenan la sala, y se detienen nuevamente.  
  
¡El ministerio te detendrá! - murmura el joven con voz exhausta, pero audible.  
  
Lía vuelve a lazar su varita, pero Voldemort alza la mano y la detiene. El señor tenebroso mira al joven con fastidio y dirigiendo su varita hacia él exclama con voz aburrida.  
  
¡Avada Kedabra!  
  
El cuerpo del joven cayó inerte al piso, los ojos abiertos, mirando vacíos a la nada.  
  
Era tan irritante como su padre - murmura Voldemort con fastidio - ¡Llévenlo al Campo negro! Le encantará ver a su padre otra vez; a lo mejor y por eso nos honró con su visita.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle se ponen de pie, e inclinando las cabezas, recogen el cuerpo del joven y con un hechizo de levitación lo sacan fuera de la habitación.  
  
¡Me gusta tu estilo! - exclamó entonces Voldemort mirando a Lia - creo que pensamos igual.  
  
¡Le dije, mi señor, que Zebzell era de confiar! - exclamó Malfoy inclinando brevemente la cabeza.  
  
¡No confío en ellas! - exclamó Bellatrix adelantándose de pronto - no dijeron que eran animagos.  
  
Silencio Bellatrix, esta vez lo pasaré por alto - exclama Voldemort mirando a las gemelas - además podría sernos útil.  
  
Gracias mi señor - exclaman ambas gemelas al unísono posando una rodilla en el piso e inclinándose profundamente.  
  
De pie - exclama el señor tenebroso despreocupadamente - Heaven, tú y tu hermana continuarán con la misión. Lia tú vas a hacer algo más para mí, pero no lo hablaremos en este momento.  
  
¡Sí mi señor!  
  
Estoy cansado, retírense todos. Bellatrix, tráeme vino - exclamó el señor tenebroso volviendo hacia su asiento.  
  
**********************  
  
¡Apúrate! Dumbledore nos espera.  
  
Ya casi estoy lista - exclamó su hermana.  
  
Hermana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - exclamó Heaven sonriendo a su gemela nerviosamente.  
  
Está bien - aceptó esta mirándola con algo de desconfianza.  
  
¿Qué harás si Sirius quiere hablar contigo?  
  
Espero que eso no ocurra, tratemos de que la visita sea corta.  
  
¿Aun lo amas?  
  
No lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.  
  
¿Qué harás si se disculpa? ¿Lo perdonarías?  
  
No lo sé. Pero dijiste una pregunta, van 5.  
  
Yo no lo haría.  
  
Vámonos de una vez.  
  
Tienes razón, se hace tarde.  
  
Y poniéndose de pie, ambas sacan sus varitas y desaparecen rumbo al cuartel de la Orden del fenix.  
  
Fin del capítulo 1. ******************  
  
Nota de Lorien: Bueno gente loca que vio mi bello nick y quiso leer este interesante fic oh, hice un verso, y no me costó ningún esfuerzo ^.^U Bueno, intentaré no sonar tan estúpida dos veces seguidas. ¿Qué les pareció? Esto es una obra conjunta de mi primis hermosa (la belleza corre en la familia ^.^) y mía, es 60% suya y 40% mía, o más bien 50% por cabeza, por ahí va, varía según el capítulo. Please dejen reviews a montones y dígannos que opinan, se va poniendo mejor con el paso de los capítulos, ya tenemos como 2 más aparte de estos y están geniales, solo falta mi revisión y edición finales. Bueno gente besitos y nos vemos en los reviews.  
  
Nota de Hansenmac: espero que les haya gusta amigos, esta cool, y eso que no han leido lo que sigue, es mejor aun, pronto pondremos el capitulo 2, el cual tiene como nombre "la marca tenebrosa" (UHHHH ¡que miedo!) ¡callate lorien y no me interrumpas!, bueno ese capitulo les va a gustar harto ya que nuestro amado remus sale en él (lo amo) ¡callate lorien! Yo tambien lo amo y acuerdate que te gusta lucius (NOOOO!!!!!), claro que si!!, bueno dejando de pelear me despido de ustedes diciéndole ¡diviértanse! , despidete lorien (Chau) no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones. 


	3. CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO: LA MARCA TENEBROSA

Disclaimer: Bueno, es obvio que los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven no es nuestro o seríamos ricas, es de J. K. Rowling. Todo le pertenece a ella, menos las protagonistas (Lia y Heaven Zebzell) y todos aquellos personajes que no aparezcan en los libros. Al punto, no ganamos ni un real con esto y no merecemos demandas.  
  
Notas de las Autoras: Hola gente linda (esta parte la escribí yo, Lorien ¿se nota?) aquí el capítulo dos, cada vez mejor (esta parte es de Hansenmac, ¿se nota?) (ja, ja, *con sarcasmo*) (perdón) Bueno este capítulo es más largo que el anterior y tiene más acción, esperamos que les guste. Bueno los dejamos con el capítulo, pero antes los reviews:  
  
Jorge: Hola Jorge, Bienvenido a esto de los fics, gracias por tu review y nos da gusto que hallas disfrutado de la introducción y el primer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por todos los cumplidos, en verdad nos agrada mucho saber que te parece buena la historia y que nos consideras buenas escritoras. Bueno esperamos que este capítulo no haya tardado demasiado y que te guste, es bastante más largo que el primero así por lo menos te durará un poco más. Bueno nos despedimos, pero te dejamos con el capítulo dos.  
  
Lil_Evans: Hola Lil amiguita, (la que te habla ahorita es Lorien) gracias por el review, nos das mucho gusto el saber que te gustó la introducción y el primer capítulo, sobre el bando de las gemelas, aquí te harás una clara idea de cual es. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo que es algo más largo y que no haya demorado tanto. Bueno nos despedimos, que disfrutes del capi. Chau amiga (de nuevo Lorien).  
  
Bueno gente linda, los dejamos con el segundo capítulo, y por favor dejen más reviews, ya verán que el asunto se va haciendo mejor y mejor con el paso de los capítulos.  
  
Lorien Lupin y Hansenmac  
  
"Miembros de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
"Tras un mismo rostro"  
  
Capítulo II: La Marca Tenerbrosa  
  
Sirius corre hacia la ventana, pero antes de que diera dos pasos, Lía había sacado su varita y había desaparecido en el aire.  
  
¡Lia! - grita Sirius que termina de correr hacia la ventana y se asoma con expresión de terror hacia la calle en donde no encuentra nada.  
  
Sin salir aun de su asombro se acerca al escritorio de Dumbledore y coge la carta entre sus manos.  
  
¿Qué habrá venido a hacer ella aquí? - Se pregunta mientras observa el pergamino sellado - ¿qué rayos contiene este sobre? - se pregunta mientras pasa un dedo por el sello de cera que mantiene cerrada la carta - ¡No! - exclama para él mismo.  
  
Sirius vuelve a dejar la carta sobre el escritorio y se dirige hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Abre la puerta y da un paso hacia el pasillo, antes de detenerse y regresar rápidamente hacia el escritorio, Sirius coge el sobre y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de su túnica sale de la oficina.  
  
Sirius saca el cobre de su bolsillo y luego de examinar nuevamente el exterior, y aun sin decidirse a abrirlo lo vuelve a guardar en su bolsillo y se dirige al salón de reuniones. El joven de cabellos negros vuelve a sacar la carta y guardándola nuevamente coge un puñado de polvos flu y los arroja a la chimenea, antes de pronunciar un nombre y arrodillarse para meter la cabeza en el fuego, ahora verde. Sirius, o al menos su cabeza, se encuentra en la chimenea de una muy desordenada sala.  
  
¡James! - gritó llamando a su compañero, el cual sale rápidamente de una puerta lateral.  
  
Sirius ríe ante la imagen que tiene enfrente. James, con el cabello mucho más desordenado de lo usual, y manchado de harina por todas partes se paró frente a él, un mandil mal anudado protegía su ajada ropa, tenía una olla en la mano derecha y un vestido a medio remendar en la otra y varita mágica entre los dientes. James mira con molestia a Sirius que aun no a dejado de reír y dejando caer el vestido, coloca la olla en el suelo junto a él y retira la varita mágica de su boca.  
  
Hola Sirius - exclama James, mirando seriamente a Sirius que sigue riendo a pesar de que su amigo trata de llamar su atención. James enrojece y frunciendo más el ceño - ¡Basta ya! - grita - Sirius, ¿qué quieres?  
  
¡James! ¡James! ¡Es urgente! ¡Es urgente! Tienes que venir - exclama Sirius dramáticamente, olvidado completamente su anterior ataque de risa.  
  
Pero Sirius no puedo, estoy ocupado - exclama James.  
  
James tu trabajo de esposa puede esperar ½ hora.  
  
¡Oye, yo no soy esposa de nadie! - exclama James con aire de dignidad ofendida - voy en cinco minutos.  
  
¡Gracias Jamie!  
  
Sirius desaparece de la chimenea de James, y retirando la cabeza de la chimenea de la sala de reuniones, vuelve a tomar un puñado de polvos flu y lo echa en la chimenea. Sirius aparece esta vez en la chimenea de una sala sumida en la obscuridad, con las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas.  
  
¡Remus! - llama Sirius en medio de la obscuridad - ¡Remus!  
  
Después de varios minutos de gritar a voz en cuello unos pasos suaves resuenan en la escalera y la habitación se ilumina a la voz de un ¡lumos! Un Remus de ojos casi cerrados se arrodilla cansadamente frente a la chimenea, el fuego de la cual ilumina sus cabellos castaños claros y su pijama celeste pálido con estampados de pequeños lobos y medias lunas.  
  
¡Remus! Finalmente te decidiste a usar tu regalo de Navidad.  
  
¿Qué quieres Sirius? - murmura con voz soñolienta al mismo tiempo que se restriega los ojos.  
  
Oye no veo la cola ¿y dónde está la capucha con orejas? - se quejó Sirius ignorando la pregunta - ¡Oye, tu pijama no está completo! - exclamó con voz acusadora e indignada.  
  
Lucia como un tarado Sirius - murmuró Remus alzando finalmente sus ojos dorados hacia el fuego, antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse en el sillón situado frente a la chimenea.  
  
¡Pero si usas las pantuflas! - exclama alegremente, mirando con una sonrisa las pantuflas de patas de lobo que usa su amigo.  
  
¡Habla ya Sirius! - exclama Remus con cansancio - quiero volver a dormir.  
  
¡Tienes que venir! ¡Es urgente! - exclama Sirius.  
  
Pero Sirius - exclama Remus casi rogando - no he dormido en dos días.  
  
Pero Remus - lloriquea Sirius - es urgente.  
  
¡Esta bien! ¡Ya voy!  
  
Se para del sillón y lentamente se dirige a su habitación, mientras Sirius grita alegremente desde el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
¡Qué buen amigo eres! - Grita desde la chimenea antes de desaparecer.  
  
Sirius se encontraba sentado con James en la sala de reuniones del cuartel esperando la llegada de Remus, cuando el fuego de la chimenea crece volviéndose de color verde. En medio de las llamas aparece un Remus de aspecto cansado, con los cabellos despeinados y bostezando repetidamente.  
  
Sirius la historia a sus amigos y deja la carta aun cerrada frente a ellos.  
  
Esto tiene que ser algo malo - exclama Sirius observando el sobre cerrado - ¿abro o no la carta?  
  
¿Para eso nos has traído? - pregunta Remus con voz molesta - ¿no tienes remordimientos? ¡No he dormido, ni comido en dos días! ¡Mañana tengo otro turno! ¡Y tú me despiertas para abrir una carta! - terminó Remus con creciente indignación en la voz.  
  
¡Remus tiene razón! Lily me va a comer vivo si su almuerzo no está listo a tiempo y la casa está hecha un desastre.  
  
Pero. . . es que no sé si abrirla - esclamó Sirius con voz de niño y adelantando el labio inferior - está dirigida a Dumbledore.  
  
¡Ábrela y déjame ir! - gritó James frunciendo el ceño.  
  
No creo que sea una buena idea, no deberías tocar el correo de Dumbledore - exclamó Remus con voz indiferente y sin mirar a Sirius.  
  
Pero si yo lo hago con el mejor de los intereses - exclamó Sirius - estoy velando por la salud de todos nosotros.  
  
¡Vela por mí salud! - gritó Remus - si paso otro día sin dormir me va a dar un aneurisma.  
  
Sí Sirius - exclamó James posando una mano en el hombro de Remus - ¿quieres caiga muerto por dormirse en la siguiente misión?  
  
¡Voy a abrir la carta! - decidió Sirius - ¡Ustedes no quieren estar conmigo, son malos! - agregó luego con voz de queja y mirando a ambos muchachos con expresión dolida.  
  
¡Abre ya la estúpida carta!  
  
Sirius recoge la carta de la mesa y la abre, descubriendo dentro un pequeño papel con una sola palabra escrita en él.  
  
¿GRIM? - exclama Sirius en voz alta y visiblemente sorprendido.  
  
¿GRIM? ¿Sólo eso? - exclaman los otros dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.  
  
¡Deje la torta en el horno para esto! - exclama James.  
  
¡Yo me voy a mi casa! - exclama Remus con voz molesta.  
  
Vámonos Remus, Sirius nos llama para estupideces - exclama James mirándo a su amigo de cabello castaño.  
  
Y diciendo esto ambos se ponen de pie y sacando sus varitas desaparecen en el instante. Sirius mira la carta con aspecto pensativo.  
  
¡Son malos conmigo! ¡Se quejan mucho, ya están viejos!. y ¿GRIM? ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
La puerta de la sala se abre en ese momento y entra Dumbledore, silbando una antigua canción. El mago mira a Sirius que aun sostiene la carta en sus manos; y con una expresión severa en sus amables ojos azules deja de silbar y le arrancha la carta.  
  
¡Ya hablaremos luego! - exclama y se va a su oficina.  
  
********************  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
Remus aparece en su sala casi a obscuras y se dirige con paso cansado hacia la escalera, a la que sube lentamente, cogido de la baranda y con la cabeza colgando sin fuerzas hacia delante. Un par de escalones antes de llegar a la planta alta, una voz resuena en la obscuridad.  
  
Expelliarmus.  
  
Remus es golpeado en el pecho por el hechizo y sale volando por el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo de la planta baja, a dos metros de las escaleras. Los pasos de dos personas encapuchadas que se acercan resuenan en las escaleras y llegan hasta el lugar en donde Remus permanece tumbado, y dirigiéndose a él, le dice en tono de burla.  
  
Que pasa Lupin, ¿te dolió? - exclama la voz de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
No te dije que este lobo no muerde - exclama la voz de Severus Snape.  
  
Remus se incorpora a medias y cogiendo su varita la levanta para defenderse.  
  
Accio varita - exclama Lucius y la varita de Remus vuela a sus manos.  
  
¡Te quitamos los dientes lobo! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - se burla Severus.  
  
Ja, ja, ja - ríe Remus de manera sarcástica - ¡hay Snivellus! Ya veo que por fin conseguiste un amigo, me alegro por ti lo vas a necesitar para enfrentarme - exclama Remus levantando la mano hacia Severus que con Rencor alza la varita.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - grita con rencor.  
  
Remus sale volando nuevamente, estrellándose contra la puerta de entrada y cayendo al piso, dejando en la puerta una mancha de sangre.  
  
Los dos mortífagos se acercaron y se agacharon para recogerlo y llevárselo, riendo burlonamente mientras que los ojos de Remus se cerraban.  
  
Una reunión se lleva a cabo en el cuartel de los mortífagos, en donde varías figuras encapuchadas, conversan esperando la llegada de Lord Voldemort. La habitación queda en silencio en cuanto este finalmente entra. Voldemort inicia la reunión que a se ve interrumpida a los pocos minutos de haber empezado. Las puertas del gran salón se abren y las figuras encapuchadas de Sverus Snape y Lucius Malfoy entran arrastrando a Remus que aun permanece inconsciente y al que avientan a los pies de Voldemort antes de inclinarse.  
  
¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? - exclama Voldemort con burlona alegría.  
  
Capturamos a Remus Lupin señor Tenebroso, como usted nos dijo. . .  
  
¡Sé quien es él Lucius! - exclama con sorna el señor obscuro - mejor cállate.  
  
Lo siento señor - se disculpó al Lucius al instante.  
  
¡Enervate! - exclamó Voldemort apuntando a Remus con su varita.  
  
Remus abrió los ojos y se lleva una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, tocando su húmedo cabello castaño, y observando luego su mano, ahora manchada de sangre.  
  
¿Tuviste buen viaje? Me tomé el trabajo de mandarte una buena escolta.  
  
¡Voldemort! - exclama el joven licántropo poniéndose de pie.  
  
Espero que Lucius y Severus te hayan tratado bien; les dije que no fueran muy rudos.  
  
¡Cállate y mátame de una vez! - exclamó Remus coléricamente - no conseguirás nada de mí.  
  
No morirás Lupin - afirmó Voldemort - no hoy - agregó luego con la voz llena de sarcasmo - tengo otros planes para ti.  
  
¡No podrás contra Dumbledore! - bramó el muchacho.  
  
Severus, tienes algo que decirle a tu viejo amigo - exclamó Voldemort, cuya mirada se había endurecido de pronto.  
  
Severus dio un paso adelante y levantando la varita apunta al joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
¡Crucio!!! - exclama con voz firme.  
  
Remus cae al suelo y grita, al tiempo que se retuerce de dolor.  
  
¿Aun no lo has superado, verdad Snapy? - exclama con voz agotada pero cargada de sarcasmo, en cuanto el hechizo hubo cesado.  
  
¡Crucio! - vuelve a exclamar Snape, apuntando nuevamente a Remus, que de nuevo cae al piso gritando antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
Heaven - llama Voldemort levantando una mano y al instante una de las figuras encapuchadas se acerca y se descubre - Ve y deja nuestro mensaje a Dumbledore.  
  
Heaven hace una rápida inclinación y rápidamente desaparece, apareciendo en la casa de Remus, y convocando la marca tenebrosa y entrando a la casa antes de regresar a la reunión de mortífagos.  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
¿Dejaste nuestro mensaje?  
  
Claro y preciso, mi señor - exclama la chica inclinando la cabeza.  
  
Muy bien hecho. Ahora vayan, tú y tu hermana lleven a nuestro joven invitado al campo negro. Pronto tendrá compañía.  
  
Sí mi señor - exclaman ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.  
  
**********************  
  
No deberíamos molestar a Remus, necesita descansar - exclama James agitando su cabeza de rebeldes cabellos negros en señal de desaprobación.  
  
Vamos James, no te tragaste todo su discurso de tengo sueño ¿verdad? Lunático ya debe estar despierto y si quieres le puedes preparar algo de comer.  
  
Que te apuesto a que sus ventanas siguen cerradas - exclama James alzando la vista hacia el segundo piso de la casa que tiene en frente. El rostro del joven se pone pálido al tiempo que este estira el brazo y se coge de Sirius quien a su vez alza la mirada hacia el segundo piso.  
  
Frente a sus ojos estaba la marca tenebrosa, flotando encima de la casa de Remus.  
  
Remus - exclama Sirius en un murmullo antes de que él y James corrieran hacia la casa cercana y abrieran la puerta para encontrarse una nota colocada cerca de una macha de sangre.  
  
Campo negro - lee James en voz alta después de levantar el papel.  
  
**********************  
  
En medio del campo Remus despertaba flotando a medio camino de su destino, tras él Lía y Heaven conversaban sin haberse percatado de que Remus ya estaba consciente.  
  
Hermana, hay que apurarnos antes de que lleguen Voldemort y los demás.  
  
Tienes razón, hay que ir más rápido - dijo Lía apresurando el paso.  
  
Remus permanecía callado tratando de identificar las voces que le parecían familiares, no hacía ningún movimiento para que no descubrieran que estaba despierto. Momentos después Lía y Heaven llegaban al campo negro y rápidamente lo depositaban a los pies del altar de una iglesia en ruinas. Remus para este momento no movía músculo alguno, fingiendo estar aun inconsciente.  
  
¿Tienes la poción sanadora? ¡Está muy herido!  
  
Sí, tómalo - dijo Lía sacando un tónico de su túnica, dándoselo a Heaven y saliendo a hacer guardia.  
  
Heaven se acercó a Remus, se arrodilló junto a él y recostándolo sobre sus piernas, le alzó la cabeza ligeramente con su brazo derecho; destapó el tónico y le dio de beber. Remus tosió, abrió sus ojos dorados y los fijó en la persona encapuchada que lo sostenía, sin lograr ver de quien se trataba.  
  
¿Estas bien, Remus? - preguntó Heaven con voz preocupada.  
  
Remus la veía desconcertado, pero no daba respuesta, solamente intentaba ubicar aquella voz que se le hacía tan familiar. En un rápido movimiento, Remus alzó una mano y deslizó hacia atrás la capucha de la mujer.  
  
Sus ojos dorados se abrieron aun más por la sorpresa, Remus estaba completamente desconcertado y sólo consiguió decir en un tono débil e incrédulo.  
  
¿Lía? - preguntó Remus quien solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa.  
  
En ese momento muchos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Remus. No podía creer que las gemelas Zebzell fueran mortífagas, habían estado hace poco en el cuartel de la orden del fénix y Dumbledore las había aceptado en la orden sin saber que trabajaban para Voldemort. Iba a decirle algo pero se detuvo al ver que la cara de la chica se contraía con un gesto de dolor y molesta. Heaven alzó su brazo para que la manga de la túnica se deslizara y ahí vio como una marca comenzaba rápidamente a hacerse nítida.  
  
¡La marca tenebrosa! - dijo Remus en un susurro.  
  
Heaven no respondió bajando su brazo y tomando su varita; en ese momento entro al área en ruinas su hermana corriendo.  
  
¡Voldemort y los mortífagos se acercan al campo negro! ¡Apúrate! - le gritó Lia impacientemente.  
  
Sí - diciendo esto, volteó a ver a Remus, y diciéndole dulcemente un lo siento - invocó lo restante del encantamiento restaurador seguido por un - Décès contrefaire - Remus cayó inconsciente al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza volvía a colgar hacia atrás.  
  
¡Rápido! - gritaba Lía a su hermana - ¡ponte la capucha!  
  
Heaven se puso la capucha, tomo su varita e hizo flotar a Remus nuevamente, llevándolo rápidamente al lugar donde Voldemort les había dicho que lo pusieran.  
  
La marca les produjo nuevamente dolor y en ese momento Voldemort y los mortífagos se acercaban; Lucius y Snape fueron los primeros en acercarse a las gemelas.  
  
¿Ya esta todo listo? - pregunto un chico con cabellos rubios y mirada penetrante.  
  
¡Sí Lucius! ¡Ya está todo listo! - Lía contestó, acercándose a Voldemort ella y su hermana se inclinaron.  
  
Voldemort les ordenó que se pusieran de pie y dijo con voz complacida.  
  
¡Buen trabajo!  
  
¡Gracias mi señor oscuro! - exclamaron ambas a una sola voz  
  
Remus se encontraba echado sobre una de las muchas tumbas que se ubicaban muy cerca de unas fosas comunes sin tapar, las cuales estaban repletas de esqueletos, cuerpos en descomposición y varios cuerpos recientes de aurores y magos que habían caído a manos de los mortífagos.  
  
**********************  
  
¡SIRIUS!, ¡Búscalos! Averigua donde tienen a Remus - exclamó el líder de orden del fénix con voz seria.  
  
¡Sí! - respondió este, e internándose en la espesura, esperó hasta estar fuera del alcance de la vista de Dumbledore para transformarse en perro y avanzar así más rápidamente.  
  
¡Yo también quiero ir! - exclamó james acercándose rápidamente a Albus Dumbledore el cual estiró su mano deteniéndolo en el acto.  
  
¡No! Deja que vaya solo.  
  
Sirius avanzaba rápidamente entre los árboles y la espesura del valle hasta que localizó un antiguo cementerio en ruinas, conforme se iba acercando iba sintiendo un olor putrefacto en el ambiente, que podía ver venía de tumbas abiertas y antiguos fosos comunes. Sirius se escondió detrás de una pila de antiguas lapidas rotas, para tener una visión clara de todo el lugar sin correr el peligro de ser visto.  
  
Después de unos momentos de búsqueda, Sirius ubicó a su amigo tirado sobre una tumba, al parecer inconsciente y herido, por la mancha de sangre que desde su posición podía ver manchaba el cabello y parte de la zona de los hombros. Alrededor de Remus, Sirius pudo ver un grupo de mortífagos liderados por Voldemort que en esos momentos parecía dirigir unas últimas instrucciones, mientras aguardaba la llegada de la orden del fénix.  
  
Con gran dificultad Sirius reprimió el deseo de acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo, una gran rabia lo había invadido al ver a Remus inconsciente; rodeado de cadáveres y mortífagos, aun sangrando y herido, probablemente de gravedad. Tras unos momentos de duda, Sirius había dado media vuelta y lo más rápido que podía, había emprendido el regreso al lugar donde se encontraban Dumbledore y los demás.  
  
***************  
  
¡ESTAN EN ESA DIRECCIÓN! - exclamó Sirius señalando hacia una dirección determinada con el aliento cansado por el trayecto.  
  
¿En el cementerio en ruinas? - preguntó Dumbledore.  
  
¡Sí! Están cerca de las fosas comunes - respondió a manera de apuro.  
  
Sirius, ¿Y Remus? ¿Lo tienen ahí? - preguntaba James quien demostraba una gran preocupación.  
  
¡Sí! ¡Parece inconsciente y está herido! Aunque no sé que tan grave pueda ser - contestó Sirius con voz que expresaba una gran cólera  
  
¡Vamos! - dijo finalmente Dumbledore y todos se pusieron en marcha al lugar.  
  
La espera de Voldemort no se prolongo demasiado, una voz sonó de pronto, llamándolo desde algún punto entre los arboles cercanos.  
  
¡VOLDEMORT! - tronó la voz de Dumbledore con tono desafiante.  
  
Los mortífagos voltearon rápidamente en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar el lugar exacto de procedencia de esa voz que parecía rodearlos. Pero su ayención se volvió entonces al hombre que llamaban su líder y apartándose, le dieron paso a Voldemort que con mirada la fría y dura se paró frente a ellos, observando un lugar especifico entre los arboles antes de hablar.  
  
¡DUMBLEDORE! ¡TE ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO! - bramó sacando su varita y apuntando desde donde estaba a la figura que acababa de salir de entre los arboles.  
  
¡Voldemort nos volvemos a encontrar! - exclamó Dumbledore empuñando su varita firmemente.  
  
Los demás integrantes de la orden del fénix aguardaban en silencio; formados en un semi circulo, y esperando alertas el ataque o la señal, que desencadenaría una lucha desigual en la que el enemigo les doblaba en número.  
  
Voldemort sonrió de manera irónica, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacía el lugar donde Remus yacía, e inclinándose lo cogió de un brazo.  
  
¿ Has venido por esto, Albus? - gritó Voldemort levantado a Remus, que aun permanecía inconsciente.  
  
Siriusdió un paso adelante, dispuesto a atacar ante la escena, pero James lo detuvo. Voldemort rió y aventando a Remus nuevamente al suelo levantó su varita y lo apuntó.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - Bramó el señor Tenebroso.  
  
El cuerpo de Remus salió disparado nuevamente, y voló antes de estrellarse duramente contra un árbol y caer sobre una lapida caída, sin hacer el menor movimiento.  
  
No permitiré eso Voldemort ¡Adelante! - exclamó Dumbledore adelantándose seguido por los integrantes de la orden del fénix.  
  
¡Mátenlos a todos! - Gritó Voldemort lanzando al ataque a sus mortífagos.  
  
La lucha entre ambos bandos comenzó, hechizos como ¡impedimenta! Y ¡expeliarmus! Iban y venían en ambos sentidos, mientras que otros como ¡Avada Kedabra! Y el hechizo cruciatus, resonaban en voces de mortífagos. Dumbledore luchaba contra Voldemort en persona; mientras que Lucius y Snape se enfrentaba con James. Sirius peleaba a la vez contra Lestrange y su prima Bellatrix; y las gemelas Zebzell con la Frank Longbottom. Goyle y Crabbe atacaban a Alastor Mody y finalmente Darkness y otro mortífago contra Dunhill.  
  
La batalla se tornaba cada vez más dura y dada la desigualdad de números en los bandos, ningún integrante de la Orden del fénix había podido acercarse aun a Remus, que aun permanecía en la misma posición y lugar en los que hubiera caído.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - dijo Lucius mientras que Snape atacaba a James con un hechizo similar que lo golpeó en el pecho y que causó que James saliera volando hasta caer sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la iglesia.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - gritó Sirius a su vez, volteando rápidamente y apuntando a Lucius que también salía por los aires hasta caer sobre una de las pilas de lapidas.  
  
En esos momentos, Sirius lanzaba un hechizo contra Bellatrix que salía disparada y aterrizaba cerca de donde hacía unos momentos había caído su novio. Sirius corrió hasta donde estaba su compañero y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero Bellatrix, Lucius y Severus regresaban en esos momentos hacia ellos; comenzando nuevamente la lucha.  
  
¿Qué pasa primito?¿ No puedes con nosotros? - exclamó Bellatrix atacando nuevamente que no pudo desviar el ataque y se desplomó sobre los escalones de la iglesia. Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius mientras que James intentaba acercarse a Sirius y era detenido por los otros dos mortífagos, viéndose obligado a continuar luchando - ¡avada ked...! - empezó a decir la mortífaga.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - dijo James consiguiendo librarse momentáneamente de Lucius y Severus con un mismo hechizo, y apuntando inmediatamente con su varita a Bellatrix, que voló, cayendo a varios metros de ellos y golpeándose con una parte del muro de la iglesia.  
  
¡Crucio! - gritó Snape, apuntando por la espalda a James, que cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando.  
  
Sirius se paró rápidamente para atacar e ir a ayudar a su amigo pero otro - Crucius - hecho por Lestrange lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo, mientras el mortífago daba media vuelta corría hacia Voldemort.  
  
Las gemelas atacan repetidamente a Frank Longbottom que conseguía esquivar todos los ataques, hasta que un rayo verde lo golpeó en el pechó enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.  
  
Aprovechando el momento las hermanas hicieron un movimiento de varita y desaparecieron.  
  
¡Crucio! - gritó Crabbe apuntando a Mody el cual cayó, retorciéndose en el piso durante un momento antes de levantar su propia varita.  
  
¡Expelliarmo varita! - exclamó Crabbe y la varita de Mody voló a su mano quien aun reía y le apuntaba con la varita.  
  
¡Avada ke...!  
  
¡Practio knife! - exclamó una voz interrumpiendo el hechizo asesino. Crabbe flotó un instante, volteó los ojos, mientras grandes destellos celeste a manera de cortes, recorrían todo su cuerpo. Crabbe cayó al piso con un golpe seco, automáticamente Goyle se acercó a verlo.  
  
¡Gracias, Dunhill! - exclamó Mody poniéndose de pie, recogiendo su varita y yendo hasta él - ¡esa no la sabía! ¿Practio knife? - dijo Mody asombrado.  
  
Lo que se aprende en Rumania ¿no crees Mody? - dirigiéndole una sonrisa.  
  
¡Everte Statum! - dijo Darkness logrando darle a Dunhill por la espalda, él cual se golpeó de frente contra un árbol; rápidamente Mody practicó su nuevo encantamiento contra el mortífago, que cayó también, luego de eso fue a ayudar a Dunhill.  
  
Voldemort atacaba repetidamente a Dumbledore que se protegía si ningún problema esquivando y repeliendo todos sus hechizos. Lestrange escogió ese momento para acercarse por detrás del líder de la Orden del Fénix y preparándose para atacar.  
  
¡Crucio! - Gritó Voldemort, y en el instante Lestrange caía al piso, retorciéndose de dolor a manos del señor Tenebroso.  
  
¡Ya te he dicho que no te metas en mis peleas! - exclamó Voldemort en un tono frío y engañosamente suave, antes de detener el hechizo y atacar nuevamente a Dumbledore.  
  
¡Avada keda.! - exclamó Voldemort con ira, pero Dumbledore levantó su varita.  
  
¡Feniax fuegum! - exclamó Dumbledore adelantándose a Voldemort; un rayo rojo con forma de un fénix de fuego salió de la varita y golpeó fuertemente a Voldemort haciéndolo caer varios metros atrás.  
  
Voldemort se sentó y cogiéndose la cara se secó un hilo de sangre que recorría por su barbilla, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Dumbledore se puso de pie y empuñando su varita firmemente empezó de nuevo el ataque.  
  
********************  
  
¿Dónde está Lestrange? (N.de L. ¿cómo se llama el esposo de Bellatrix???) (N.de H. yo que sé, supongo que seguirá llamándose solamente Lestrange) - preguntó Bellatrix a Severus en medio de un ataque hecho a Sirius.  
  
Se fue a donde el señor tenebroso - respondió atacando a James al mismo tiempo.  
  
¿Que pasó? - preguntó ella esquivando rápidamente un encantamiento hecho por Sirius.  
  
No sé ¡ve para allá! - le gritó Malfoy disparando contra James que bloqueó el hechizo - ¡Snape y yo nos encargaremos de ellos!  
  
Asintiendo en silencio Bellatrix se fue a buscar a su prometido. Casi inmediatamente aparecían las hermanas Zebzell en el lugar en que Snape y Lucius peleaban contra Sirius y James.  
  
Déjanos esto a nosotras, Lucius - dijo Lia acercándose a Malfoy.  
  
Sirius y James observaron este corto intercambio de palabras sin atacar.  
  
Nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos - dijo seguidamente Heaven poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Severus Snape.  
  
¡Vamos, Severus! Yo creo que las damas pueden encargarse perfectamente de estos dos - exclamó Lucius, Snape se encogió de hombros, y dándose media vuelta ambos se alejaron hacia donde estaban los demás mortífagos. Sirius y James levantaron las varitas tratando de impedir que los dos mortífagos se alejaran; pero las gemelas empuñaron sus varitas apuntando desafiante a James y Sirius e impidiéndoles ir tras los otros dos.  
  
Lucius y Severus llegaron a donde los demás mortífagos se batían con los de la orden del fénix, viendo pasar volando al costado de ellos a Darkness sin prestarle atención.  
  
¡Crucio! - exclamó Severus dirigiendo su varita a Longbottom que venía a atacarlo por el costado el hombre gordito de cabellos castaños se retorció en el suelo. Snape y Malfoy seguían su andar hasta llegar a donde Goyle se batía con Dunhill, el que en ese momento salía disparado hasta chocar con un muro que estaba a medio caer.  
  
¡Greg! - dijo Lucius haciendo voltear al que había llamado.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamó Goyle.  
  
Viniendo a hacer lo que tú no puedes - contestó a manera de reclamo, luego vio a Crabbe caer a sus pies por un encantamiento de Mody - ¡Sev! Encárgate de Mody, parece que Vince no puede.  
  
¡No! - grito Darkness acercándose a Malfoy - ¡yo me encargare de ese tipo!  
  
Esta bien, ¡encárgate de Dunhill! - exclamó Lucius mirando a Snape - ¡ustedes encárguense de Longbottom - gritó a Crabbe y Goyle, sacando su varita nuevamente.  
  
¡Sí! - respondieron los mortífagos yéndose a sus nuevas posiciones  
  
¿Mataron a Potter y a Black? - preguntó Darkness con impaciencia.  
  
Lucius le dirigió una sonrisa malévola.  
  
¡No, ese gusto se los dejé a las gemelas Zebzell!  
  
Todos los integrantes de la Orden del fénix que estaban en los alrededores, esquivando encantamientos de los demás mortífagos, dejaron de pelear intercambiaron miradas de gran asombro al escuchar las palabras que Lucius había dicho; mientras que Darkness se acercaba a Mody quien miraba con una expresión de asombro y traición.  
  
Diversos encantamientos se escucharon, mientras los mortífagos aprovechaban la distracción, y todos los de la orden salían volando chocando contra diversas cosas a su paso o se desplomaron en el suelo inconscientes.  
  
Rufio Darkness se acercó a Mody alzó su varita, haciendo un rápido movimiento.  
  
¡Crucio! - exclamó Darkness, aprovechando la breve distracción de Alastor, que cayó al piso retorciéndose. Darkness siguió diciendo un encantamiento seguido de otro hasta que fue detenido por un hombre de cabello color café y grandes ojos verdes que hizo que volara hasta caer varios metros mas allá, seguidamente se acercó a Mody y le dio la mano para que se pudiera levantar.  
  
¡Gracias, Dunhill! - dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
  
¿Estás bien? - le preguntó algo preocupado.  
  
¡Sí! No te preocupes Estefano ¡vamos, hay que terminar con esto y buscar a los demás! - diciendo esto usó un "rictusempra" contra snape quien lo iba a atacar; este aterrizó cerca de una tumba.  
  
¡Soriam cobra venum! - atacó Rufio por la espalda de Mody mientras que Severus se reincorporaba y atacaba a Dunhill, el cual detuvo su encantamiento e invocó un "practio knife" haciéndolo caer inconsciente un poco lejos de él.  
  
Alrededor del cuello de Mody aparecía una serpiente de color venoso que iba cambiando a color púrpura y que se le iba enroscando a manera de asfixiarlo. Alastor cayó al piso intentado librarse, pero no lo logró, la serpiente en lugar de eso enseñó unos enormes colmillos y se los clavó en el cuello al mismo tiempo que Dunhill se libraba de Snape por un momento, movía su varita y lograba deshacerse de la serpiente, aunque demasiado tarde.  
  
Estefano se acercó hasta Mody y arrodillándose a su costado, levantó su cabeza.  
  
¡Alastor! ¡Alastor! - gritó desesperado.  
  
Estefano, creo que me dieron - le contesto abriendo sus ojos.  
  
El auror iba notando como su compañero se tornaba cada vez más blanco, su temperatura corporal bajaba dramáticamente y gotas de sudor frío empezaban a recorrerle rápidamente por toda la cara, luego con una repentina expresión de dolor dibujada en la cara, Mody cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. Estefano lo dejó en el suelo y poniéndose de pie, apuntó encolerizado a Darkness con su varita.  
  
¡PRACTIO KNIFE! - gritó con rabia Dunhill apuntando a Rufio quien no pudo esquivarlo y cayó a sus pies.  
  
¡Ja, ja! ¡Veo que tu amigo se morirá pronto! Se rió Darkness mientras se ponía dificultosamente de pie por las múltiples heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.  
  
¡ DAGUE MAXIME! - gritó Dunhill e inmediatamente salieron de su varita dos grupos de rayos que hicieron elevarse a Rufio a varios metros del suelo.  
  
Los mortífagos pararon su ataque al ver como Estefano Dunhill atacaba a Rufio Darkness.  
  
¡RUFIO! - gritó Lucius, pero ya era tarde el mortífago estaba rodeado de rayos.  
  
Los rayos rodearon el cuerpo de Darkness, el cual no podía hacer movimiento alguno; los primeros rayos tenían un color celeste pálido que se movían rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia diversas partes de su cuerpo y creándole múltiples heridas de la misma forma que un "practio knife"; el único rayo rojo que todavía giraba alrededor del cuerpo de Darkness sin hacerle daño alguno, se encendió de un rojo brillante y terminando su recorrido rozó cerca de su cuello aplicándole un corte en la yugular; Rufio cayó al suelo muerto y con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
Dunhill en medio del asombro de los mortífagos y de los de la orden del fénix guardó su varita y acercándose a Mody lo levantó del suelo.  
  
Voy a llevarlo a San Mugo y regreso - exclamó Dunhill y desapareció en el instante.  
  
********************  
  
¡Rictusempra! - dijo James atacando al mortífago que se encontraba frente a él.  
  
¡Impedimenta! - Heaven se protegió del hechizo y atacando nuevamente - ¡everte statum! - hizo que James saliera volando y cauera encima de Sirius.  
  
¡Perdón! - le dijo James a Sirius al notar que había aterrizado sobre él.  
  
¡No te preocupes James, solamente levántate de mí! - exclamó Sirius.  
  
James se puso de pie, levantó a su amigo y ambos empuñando su varita, decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo.  
  
¡Expelliarmus! - dijeron a una sola voz; ambas mortífagas no pudiendo bloquear a tiempo el hechizo y salieron volando hasta chocar contra un árbol dejándose descubiertas cuando las capuchas se cayeron hacia atrás por el impacto.  
  
¡LIA! ¡HEAVEN! - dijo Sirius atónito.  
  
¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estas? - le respondió Lia tratándose de poner de pie.  
  
¡No puede ser! - exclamaba Sirius en voz alta, con la decepción pintada en los ojos.  
  
¡Hola Sirius! ¡Hola james! - dijo Heaven enseñándole su varita a manera de ataque desde su posición cerca del árbol.  
  
¡Traidoras! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a la orden? - gritó James apuntando a Heaven.  
  
Sirius molesto y decepcionado se acercó hasta Lia, la cogió del brazo, alzándola a la fuerza y mirándola con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.  
  
¿POR QUÉ? ¡DIME! ¿ POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? - le preguntó.  
  
Lia no le contesto, evitaba su mirada volteando su rostro en otra dirección.  
  
James gritaba un hechizo y heaven pasó volando por el costado de Sirius y Lia.  
  
¡HEAVEN! - gritó Lia volteando a mirar a su alrededor para hallarla.  
  
Sirius que aun la sostenía del brazo, la soltó empujándola de manera brusca hacia el suelo. Lia cayó y se le quedó mirando con incrédulo asombro. Sirius ahora tenía una mirada que demostraba gran ira, a pesar de estar aun llena de lagrimas, y apuntándole con su varita miró hacia otro lado al pronunciar el encantamiento.  
  
¡Feniax fuegum! - exclamó Sirius y un rayo rojo con forma de un fénix de fuego golpeó fuertemente a Lia haciéndola caer inconsciente cerca a Heaven.  
  
********************  
  
Voldemort había caído nuevamente al piso gracias a Dumbledore, pero puso de pie nuevamente.  
  
¡Te mataré! ¡No podrás contra mí! - le dijo Voldemort con una voz colérica y apuntándole con la varita.  
  
¡Creo que esto ya llegó a su fin! - dijo serenamente Dumbledore guardando su varita y apuntándole ahora con la palma de su mano dijo - FENIAX FUEGUM.  
  
Voldemort esquivó el rayo y tocándose la marca tenebrosa que tenia en su brazo le dijo a Dumbledore.  
  
¡YA NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN DUMBLENDORE Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A INTERFERIR EN MIS PLANES! - luego desapareció.  
  
El llamado del señor oscuro llegó a todos los mortífagos los cuales desaparecieron ante la mirada de sus adversarios, la marca que tenía Heaven en el brazo le avisó de la retirada, así que obedeciendo cogió a su hermana y desaparecieron ante los ojos de Sirius y James quienes se acercaban a ellas.  
  
¡Se fueron Sirius! ¡VAMOS! - exclamo dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Remus, Sirius lo siguió.  
  
Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la ubicación donde Remus y Dumbledore estaban; Remus yacía nuevamente sobre la tumba donde los mortífagos lo habían puesto; se acercaron rápidamente a su amigo, obviando la presencia de Albus.  
  
¡Se ve muy mal Sirius! -exclamó James y sacando su varita de la túnica apuntó al cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
¡Enervate!  
  
No recibieron ningún tipo de respuesta o movimiento de parte de Lupin. James volvió a invocar el encantamiento con un tono de voz alto que demostraba preocupación.  
  
¡ENERVATE REMUS! - repitió sin obtener respuesta.  
  
¡Déjame intentarlo a mí James! ¡ENERVATE! - gritó Sirius mientras sostenía su varita hacia su amigo y esperaba un movimiento que nunca llegó.  
  
James se acercó más al cuerpo inconsciente de Remus y agachándose junto a él lo empezó a examinar. Noto que estaba más pálido de lo normal, que tenía muy baja la temperatura del cuerpo, en realidad su amigo estaba completamente helado y con los peores pensamientos recorriéndole la mente trató de oír los latidos del corazón de Remus y sentir su respiración.  
  
¡James! - susurró Sirius desesperadamente cogiéndole por el hombro.  
  
James alzó lentamente su rostro, los ojos llenos de asombro se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Sirius.  
  
¡Remus está muerto, Sirius! - balbuceó James antes de que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.  
  
¡NO! - gritó Sirius sin resignación, tratando de no creer que su amigo estaba muerto, se acercó a Remus.  
  
¡REMUS! ¡LUNÁTICO!... ¡REACCIONA HOMBRE! - gritaba Sirius mientras movía fuertemente a Remus por los hombros tratándolo de despertar.  
  
Después de unos momentos Sirius se detuvo, mirando al vacío y pareciendo entender que Remus no despertaría. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de su amigo y se puso a llorar amargamente - ¡Remus, no puede ser!... ¡Amigo! - dejó de llorar al distinguir unos metros frente de él a una persona que lo observaba con un rostro cansado que mostraba una pequeña herida cerca de la sien, tenia la mirada apenada por el suceso.  
  
¡TÚ! - gritó Sirius apuntándolo mientras se le acercaba, y lo cogía con una mano por el cuello de la túnica - ¡Remus está muerto, y por culpa tuya! - exclamaba Sirius mientras ajustaba su mano cada vez mas al cuello de la túnica.  
  
¡Sirius! ¡Cálmate! - dijo la persona tranquilamente mientras trataba de librarse del puño de Sirius.  
  
¡¿Cómo que me calme??!... ¡¿Qué me calme?!... ¿No lo vez Dumbledore? ¡REMUS... ESTÁ MUERTO! - decía Sirius mientras se le quebraba la voz al terminar la frase.  
  
¡SIRIUS! ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA! - contestó duramente Dumbledore en el momento que james lograba que Sirius lo soltara.  
  
¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡TÚ DEJASTE ENTRAR MORTÍFAGOS A LA ORDEN!!!! - gritaba Sirius nuevamente mientras su amigo lo jalaba hacia atrás y lo trataba de tranquilizar diciéndole - ¡él no tiene la culpa Sirius! ¡Tranquilízate!  
  
Albus Dumbledore iba a decirles algo cuando se acercaron los demás integrantes de la orden con expresiones de preocupación.  
  
¡ALBUS! ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Longbottom acercándose a Remus.  
  
¡Remus está muerto! - diciendo esto la cara de los pocos integrantes ahí presentes cambió, se acercaron a Sirius y a James completamente apenados.  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
La figura de Estefano apareció a unos pocos metros de Dumbledore; este miró en ambas direcciones dándose cuenta de la triste y silenciosa atmósfera en que se encontraba.  
  
¿Qué pasó? - preguntó rápidamente el líder de la orden le informo el penoso destino que había sufrido su compañero. Dunhill lo lamentó, les dio unas palabras de consuelo a sus mejores amigos y procedió a dar el informe que Dumbledore esperaba. La última parte de la conversación fue escuchada por Sirius el cual interrumpiendo preguntó.  
  
Estefano ¿Qué le paso a Mody? ¿Está bien?  
  
Este respondió de una manera muy breve; los hechos del ataque de Darkness a Mody, el grave estado en que estaba y su localización en el hospital de St Mugo.  
  
No hay que perder más tiempo Albus, lo mejor es que lo llevemos a St Mugo a pesar de todo - diciendo esto, Dunhill sacó su varita, apuntó a Remus, y ambos desaparecieron rápidamente.  
  
********************  
  
Todos los de la orden se encaminaron de regreso al cuartel, James y Sirius no hablaron todo el trayecto, ambos lucían muy mal, el dolor que sentían era superior a cualquiera de los golpes recibidos por los mortífagos, se sentían tristes, deprimidos y molestos, no querían saber nada de la orden en ese momento.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del cuartel, casi todos entraron excepto ellos dos quienes se fueron a sus respectivas casas sin querer entrar.  
  
Albus Dumbledore daba vueltas dentro de su acogedora oficina acordándose una y otra vez las palabras que Sirius le había dicho en el campo oscuro y dirigiéndose hacia donde Fawkes lo miraba sin hacer ruido, le dijo  
  
¡Fawkes! ¡Sirius tiene razón, yo fui el culpable! ¡No se como permití que le pasara esto a Remus! - le repetía una y otra vez a Fawkes, quien le respondía con un sonido extrañamente confortador.  
  
¡TIENES RAZON FAWKES! ¡Voy a ir ahora a St. Mugo a verlos! - diciéndole esto acarició al fénix y desapareció.  
  
¡CRACK!  
  
Albus se encontraba en St. Mugo, en el primer piso junto a la recepcionista quien le daba información acerca de Mody y Remus.  
  
¡Albus! - le dijo un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que estaba detrás de él.  
  
¡Estefano! - dijo volteando a verlo - ¿¡Cómo están?!  
  
Prefiero que el doctor Prescot te lo diga, él te lo explicará mejor que yo - respondió Dunhill haciéndolo seguirlo por los pasillos del hospital.  
  
Llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía un letrero rojo que decía "cuidados intensivos, hechizos de alto riesgo". Dunhill abrió la puerta y dentro de esta descansaba un hombre de estatura media, rostro demacrado y pálido el cual tenía vendas desde la cabeza hasta el cuello.  
  
¡Hola Albus! - le dijo uno de los sanadores acercándosele y dándole la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
¡Tanto tiempo sin verte Carl! - le contestó Dumbledore estrechándole la mano.  
  
¿Albus conocías al Dr. Prescot? - preguntó Dunhill desconcertado.  
  
Sí, somos viejos amigos - dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a su interrogador.  
  
Bueno Albus, entonces te dejo para que hables con el Dr. Prescot - diciendo esto, Estefano salió por la puerta.  
  
Luego de la salida de Dunhill, Dumbledore conversó confiadamente con Carl Prescot.  
  
Carl dime la verdad ¿Cómo está?  
  
Como puedes ver por ti mismo Albus el Sr. Mody esta ya fuera de peligro y pasado mañana le quitó los vendajes, si no hubiera sido por ese chico Dunhill no lo hubiéramos podido salvar a tiempo.  
  
¡Sí Carl! ¡Estefano es un chico muy responsable! ¡Es de gran entera confianza en la Orden!  
  
¡Hay amigo! ¡Tú y tu orden! No sé que voy a hacer el día que no pueda salvar a uno de tus chicos - dijo Prescot con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza de forma desaprobadora y poniéndose serio nuevamente le dijo - ¡vamos a la sala donde está el paciente Lupin!  
  
¿Está vivo?  
  
Fin del capitulo 2 **************  
  
Nota de Lorien: Hola gente linda, hasta acá el capítulo 2 de mi historia con mi prima, lamento la poca variedad de hechizos en la batalla, en realidad no se nos ocurrieron más, pero cumplió su objetivo ¿o no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es definitivamente más largo que el 1er capítulo y con más acción. Por favor, dejen reviews y alíentenos a seguir, en especial a mi que aun estoy alguito depre ;_; aunque no mucho porque ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo los capítulos de mis fics. Bye besitos de Lorien Lupin. "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"  
  
Nota de Hansenmac: Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, está mejor que el primero, y la historia se va a poner mejor. Vamos dejen reviews y dígannos que opinan. Adiós y ¡diviértanse! Hansenmac "Miembro de la Orden Siriusana" 


	4. CAPÍTULO TERCERO: LAS MORTÍFAGAS

Disclaimer: Bueno, es obvio que los personajes y el mundo en el que se mueven no es nuestro o seríamos ricas, es de J. K. Rowling. Todo le pertenece a ella, menos las protagonistas (Lia y Heaven Zebzell) y todos aquellos personajes que no aparezcan en los libros. Al punto, no ganamos ni un real con esto y no merecemos demandas.  
  
Nota de las Autoras: Hola gente linda que lee nuestro fic, por fin nos aparecimos con un nuevo capítulo, (N. L. La culpa es de Hansenmac, ella andaba con mucho trabajo) (N.H. Lo dice la chica del bloqueo gigantesco ¬_¬) (N.L. ='( BUAAAAAA) (N.H. Hay ya se puso a chillar, ignórenla, no está acostumbrada a no ser capaz de escribir, escribe hasta en el bus) esperamos que este capítulo les guste.  
  
Tras un mismo rostro  
  
(Autoras: Lorien Lupin y Hansenmac)  
  
Capítulo 3: Las Mortífagas  
  
Albus Dumbledore y Carl Prescot llegaron hasta una sala en el tercer piso, esta tenía un letrero plateado que decía "sala de casos extraños", el sanador acercó la palma de su mano al letrero el cual le leía una especie de códigos; se escuchó la voz de una mujer que salía del letrero y le daba la bienvenida abriéndole la puerta automáticamente.  
  
Ambos entraron a la sala, esta tenía solo dos pacientes, la cama más próxima era la de un niño que tenia un aspecto raramente violáceo y que parecía estar inconsciente ya que no hacia ningún movimiento; caminaron hasta el fondo de la sala y en una cama estaba Remus Lupin en el mismo estado inerte, Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada desconcertada al sanador.  
  
Te tengo dos noticias con respecto a él, Albus - le dijo acercándose a tomarle el pulso a Remus.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir Prescot?- le preguntó Dumbledore aun más desconcertado de lo que estaba.  
  
Albus ¿QUÉ TE ESTÁS VOLVIENDO VIEJO? ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE PENSASTES QUE EL MUCHACHO ESTABA MUERTO?!! - exclamó Carl con una sonrisa mientras notaba que la tranquilidad volvía a su amigo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore ahora tenía una mirada que demostraba felicidad al saber que Remus no estaba muerto y que pronto volvería, realmente estaba feliz y.......... tranquilo.  
  
¡Albus! Te he dicho la buena noticia, pero falta la mala - le dijo poniéndose serio y prosiguiendo con su explicación - está en un estado parecido a la catatónia, fue por eso no lograste percibir que estaba vivo.  
  
¿Cómo pasó? - le preguntó el jefe de la orden con tono preocupado  
  
Es un raro y antiguo encantamiento francés del siglo XV que era muy utilizado por las brujas para aparentar su muerte, es muy poco usado hoy en día, la persona que lo hizo debe de haberlo aprendido de un familiar que sabe artes antiguas; la mala noticia es que solo puede ser retirado por la persona que hizo el encantamiento, ¿sabes quien lo hizo Albus?  
  
¡NO! Supongo que lo hizo un mortífago- contestó Dumblendore.  
  
Remus no va a despertar hasta que la persona retire el encantamiento. Averigua quien lo hizo Albus, pero espero por el bien del muchacho que logres traer vivo al que sea que lo haya hecho - le dijo el sanador con voz preocupada; Dumblendore agradeció a su amigo y se retiró de la sala.  
  
****************  
  
¿Tú crees que se ponga bien? - preguntó una joven con voz preocupada y triste mientras caminaban por un pasillo.  
  
¡Claro que sí Heaven! Se va a poner bien, yo la voy a curar, pero primero hay que despertarla - le dijo un chico de cabellos oscuros que la acompañaba hacia un cuarto que tenia aspecto lúgubre.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y pusieron el cuerpo de la chica encima de una tarima vieja que se encontraba ahí, el joven sacando su varita le apuntó diciendo un encantamiento y Lia despertó. Sus movimientos eran dificultosos por los golpes, heridas y quemaduras que tenía en el cuerpo a causa del "feniax fuegum". El chico salió unos breves minutos de la habitación, regresó con un frasco verde en las manos y se acercó para dárselo a tomar, luego de unos breves minutos las quemaduras empezaran a sanar, este poniéndose de pie le dio a Lia.  
  
Vas a estar bien, de acá a dos días ya no tendrás herida alguna, ya tengo que retirarme, Voldemort quiere hablar conmigo - le dijo con una sonrisa a Lia.  
  
¡Gracias Severus! - exclamó amablemente Lia mientras que Snape llegaba a la puerta, la abría y salía por ella.  
  
Heaven salió tras él y deteniéndolo lo abrazó agradeciéndole por ayudarlas, Severus le dijo brevemente una frase en voz baja y soltándose reanudó su camino a la sala de reunión, Heaven volvió a entrar al cuarto y se acercó a su hermana.  
  
Estoy feliz de que estés bien Lia - dijo abrazando a su hermana y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Heaven ya estoy casi recuperada gracias a Severus, creo que él siente un aprecio por ti - Lia le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
No me molestes Lia, es solo un amigo - respondió Heaven.  
  
Creo que es hora de que hagas una visita a otro amigo que te espera - le dijo seriamente Lia sentándose en la tarima.  
  
Heaven se puso de pie, se despidió y convirtiéndose en una águila salió por la ventana del lúgubre cuarto dejando sola a su hermana y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
*********************  
  
Heaven miró por una ventana semiabierta de un tercer piso, vio a solo dos pacientes y percatándose de que no hubiera algún sanador o enfermera entró a la sala convirtiéndose nuevamente en humana. Caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación acercándose a una cama en donde se ubicaba un muchacho de cabellos dorados aparentemente en estado inerte, le acomodó los cabellos delicadamente.  
  
¡Fourbe rinascenza! - exclamó apuntando al chico con su varita.  
  
En ese momento Remus abrió los ojos mirando al techo, enseguida miró a ambos lados y se encontró con la figura de Heaven que lo miraba dulcemente.  
  
¡Hola Remus! - le dijo en susurro y sin darle tiempo de hablar se acercó su rostro al de él, muy cerca de sus labios.  
  
¿Quién es usted? - dijo una voz que estaba cerca de la entrada de la sala.  
  
¡Oh! - exclamó Heaven deteniéndose a medio camino y levantando su cara rápidamente para mirar a la persona que le había hablado. La enfermera comenzó a acercarse y Heaven desapareció antes que llegará hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
*******************  
  
En la mañana del día siguiente Dumbledore convocó a todos los integrantes de la orden a una reunión urgente en el cuartel, iba a informarles el estado de sus dos compañeros e iba a buscar una solución para el problema de Remus.  
  
Lia y Heaven se alistaron en el cuartel de los mortífagos y emprendieron su viaje camino hacia el cuartel de la orden del fénix para presentarle su informe a Dumbledore. Llegaron volando hasta la oficina de Dumbledore y entraron cautelosamente por la ventana; Lia llevaba en el pico una carta sellada que depositó en el escritorio, ya iban a emprender su regreso cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entraron dos jóvenes, uno de ellos sacando su varita rápidamente les apuntó cuando comenzaron a volar.  
  
¡Petrificus totallus!  
  
El encantamiento alcanzó a la lechuza en el aire y esta calló al piso completamente paralizada.  
  
¿Qué haces Sirius? - le dijo James sacando también su varita.  
  
¡Dispárale al águila, James! ¡Son las gemelas! - le dijo Sirius a James, que sin esperar más, apuntó al águila dándole en una ala y haciéndola caer también completamente inmóvil.  
  
James y Sirius cogieron a las aves por las patas, tomaron el sobre y salieron hacia la sala de reuniones.  
  
*****************  
  
Bueno, ¡vamos a iniciar la reunión! - dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.  
  
El jefe de la orden iba a decir unas palabras cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron James y Sirius con unas aves en sus manos, estos se adelantaron hasta donde se encontraba Dumbledore. Después de volver a las dos aves a la normalidad, Sirius y James se acercaron a Dumbledore alargando las aves hacia él.  
  
¡Albus te traemos unas mortífagas! - dijo Sirius complacidamente mostrando dos aves que aleteaban desesperadamente al estar de cabeza.  
  
¡Suéltalas!- exclamó Albus mientras los demás integrantes miraban asombrados la escena.  
  
James acercó la carta a Dumbledore mientras Sirius tiraba al piso a las aves, estas se transformaron en humanas al caer.  
  
¡AY! - exclamaron ambas en el piso mientras se levantaban sacudiéndose la túnica.  
  
¡Traidoras! - les dijo Sirius con una mirada llena de rencor.  
  
¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!- le gritó Lia volteando hacia él.  
  
¡Por ustedes Remus está en coma! - acusó rápidamente Sirius.  
  
¡BASTA! - gritó Albus Dumblendore, y la sala quedó en silencio - ¡yo sé que todo parece acusarlas! - dijo tranquilamente luego, dirigiéndose a todos.  
  
¿¿QUÉ TODO PARECE ACUSARLAS??... ¡SON TRAIDORAS ALBUS! ¿CÓMO PUEDES NO DARTE CUENTA? - interrumpió Sirius abruptamente.  
  
¡Sirius clámate! Ellas trabajan en la orden - prosiguió Dumbledore con voz tranquila.  
  
¿Cómo puede ser Albus? ¡Son mortífagas! - exclamó James interrumpiendo también.  
  
¡Voy a explicarles a todos lo que está pasando! Lia y Heaven trabajan secretamente para la orden, ellas se han infiltrado entre los mortífagos para ayudarnos, así que creo que Sirius y James les deben una disculpa por el mal rato que las han hecho pasar - concluyó Albus aun rodeado de un asombrado silencio.  
  
¡Lia! ¡Heaven! ¿Por que han escrito "fénix"? Todavía no descubrimos como despertar a Remus - preguntó Dumbledore mientras leía el contenido de la carta y alzaba la vista hacia ellas. Los demás integrantes de la orden no entendían la conversación que se llevaba.  
  
Albus, ya todo está arreglado el hechizo lo hicimos nosotras, Remus está bien, no deben tardar en avisarte - explicó Heaven.  
  
Ahora con tu permiso Albus nos retiramos ¡hasta luego! - exclamo Lia dándose la vuelta y encaminándose con su hermana hacia la puerta.  
  
Nadie cruzaba palabra en la sala hasta que Sirius, saliendo de su asombro, alcanzó a Lia antes de que abriera la puerta y cogiéndola por el brazo la hizo voltear.  
  
¡LIA!....  
  
¡PLAF! Sonó una boleta hecha por el dorso de la mano de Lia al voltearle el rostro a Sirius.  
  
¡Suéltame! - exclamó Lia con voz molesta, y liberándose de la mano de Sirius salió de la sala jalando a su hermana que observaba asombrada la escena, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
  
Sirius regresó a la mesa de reunión con la mano en la zona de la cara donde había recibido la bofetada, se sentó y Albus prosiguió la reunión, les contó todo acerca de las gemelas, Remus y Mody. La reunión ya estaba finalizando cuando entró una lechuza parda que traía una carta de St. Mungo que informaba el estado de sus amigos. Todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron llenos de felicidad al hospital para visitar a Remus y a Mody.  
  
****************  
  
Carl Prescot le contaba a Albus y a los demás el suceso de la noche anterior en la sala de Remus mientras se dirigían al tercer piso, llegaron al frente de la puerta y el sanador abrió la puerta haciéndolos entrar.  
  
Remus se encontraba al fondo de la sala sentado en su cama leyendo el profeta.  
  
¡Remus! ¡Amigo! - gritaron a una sola voz James y Sirius mientras se acercaban corriendo a la cama donde descansaba su amigo.  
  
¡James! ¡Sirius! - contestó Remus alegrándose al verlos  
  
Ambos se acercaron y lo abrazaron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.  
  
Pensamos que te habíamos perdido - dijo james alegremente.  
  
¡No sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti! - exclamó Sirius conteniendo las ganas de llorar.  
  
¡Vamos muchachos no se me pongan cursis! - dijo riéndose el chico de cabellos dorados.  
  
¡Me da gusto que estés bien, Remus! - dijo Albus acercándose con los demás los cuales también lo saludaron alegremente.  
  
¡Sr. Remus Lupin! Si desea ya puede irse con sus amigos, está en perfectas condiciones, le doy de alta - le dijo el sanador de manera satisfactoria.  
  
¿En serio doctor? - preguntó Remus retirando la sabana que lo cubría y poniéndose de pie.  
  
¡Sí! Pero primero debe cambiarse esa bata y vestirse - contestó Carl Prescot extendiéndole la mano y estrechándola amablemente.  
  
Todos salieron de la sala dejándolo para que se vistiese. Momentos más tarde salía Remus Lupin ya vestido, y agradeciendo al sanador se reunió con sus amigos que lo esperaban felices.  
  
¿Y Alastor? ¿Sale hoy también? - preguntó Remus a sus compañeros.  
  
¡Hoy no! ¡Sale mañana! - contestó Estefano.  
  
¡Entonces vamos a verlo! - exclamó Remus y todos se encaminaron hacia el cuarto de Mody.  
  
********************  
  
¡De la que te libraste, Remus! ¿No crees? - exclamó el joven de ojos azules y cabellos negros, tendiéndose sobre el césped en el jardín del cuartel - ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Remus? ¡REMUS! - le gritó al ver que no le prestaba atención.  
  
¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo y con Albus acerca del ministerio! - contestó apresuradamente Remus sin saber lo que decía.  
  
¿En qué piensas? Si se puede saber, claro - le preguntó pícaramente James al notar la cara de tonto que tenía Remus cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos  
  
Pensaba en que... bueno, sólo tengo un vago recuerdo del día en que me despertaron en San Mugo; pero me acuerdo haber visto a Heaven o Lia, ¡realmente no lo sé! Pero cualquiera que fuera creo que me trató de besar ¿o fue un sueño? ¡No lo sé! - Remus hablaba de una manera muy confusa.  
  
¡¿AH?!!! - interrogaron a una sola voz Sirius y James sin entender nada.  
  
Remus ¿estás tratando de decir que una de las gemelas te despertó y luego te trató de besar? Definitivamente, si estás en lo correcto, debe de haber sido Heaven ¡No creo que mi Lia, quisiera besarte! - dijo Sirius tratando de hilar los sucesos pasados y defendiendo aparentemente algo que era suyo.  
  
¿Celoso Don Juan? ¡Soy tan guapo que cualquier chica moriría por besarme! - exclamó Remus vanidosamente, alardeando ante sus dos amigos.  
  
¡Por favor Remus! ¡Acuérdate quien te enseño el arte de la conquista! ¡Soy todo un rompe corazones! ¡Soy el mago mas sexy del mundo! - decía el joven Black en el mismo tono mientras se reía.  
  
¿Qué? ¡Yo fui quien te enseñó todo a ti Sirius! ¡Sabes que de los tres, yo soy el más sexy! ¡Si quieren hagan una encuesta sobre esto! ¡Toda mi vida les he ganado y lo saben! - continuaba el chico de los ojos dorados con voz ufana.  
  
¡BASTA! - gritó el chico de lente poniéndose de pie, aparentemente dispuesto a detener la discusión - ¡ambos están equivocados! ¡Yo soy el rompe corazones del grupo! ¡Yo les enseñé todo a ustedes dos! ¡Son unos ingratos, los dos deberían besarme los pies por haber hecho de ustedes lo que son! - terminó James desarreglándose el cabello.  
  
¡Cállate, James! - dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
¡Tú eres un pisado! ¡Eres toda una ama de casa! - exclamó Sirius sarcásticamente.  
  
¡Sirius tiene razón en eso! ¡Pisado! ¡Si te escucha Lily, te pega! - siguió Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
¡OH, NO! ¡Tenía que llevar a Lily a comprar las cosas de mi Harry!  
  
¿Qué ya escogieron nombre? - preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo y con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
Sí - respondió el futuro papá sonriendo alegremente, pero luego la expresión de miedo volvió a su rostro - ¡Lily me va a matar! - exclamó james cogiéndose la cara nerviosamente, luego de eso se despidió de sus amigos y se fue velozmente.  
  
En el momento que james se retiraba, Estefano aparecía en el jardín recordándoles la junta programada para esa tarde. Remus y Sirius se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia el salón de reuniones de la orden del fénix.  
  
***************  
  
En una oscura sala ubicada dentro de un valle olvidado, se realizaba en ese momento una reunión entre doce personas encapuchadas. Voldemort les reprendía duramente por el fracaso de sus planes en el campo oscuro.  
  
¡No puedo creer que hallan fallado! ¡Son tan ineptos! - Exclamaba enfurecido una y otra vez, arrepintiéndose del desenlace de la batalla.  
  
Reinaba el silencio, sólo la voz del señor oscuro retumbaba en la tenebrosa sala; pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los presentes se había atrevido a hablar siquiera, por miedo a una represalia. Luego de una breve pausa Voldemort se dirigió a dos de sus mortífagos.  
  
¡Malfoy! ¡Snape! ¡Tengo que hablar con ustedes! - dicho esto se volvió hacia la mesa y señaló a dos de las figuras encapuchadas - ¡Lia, Heaven! Con ustedes también ¡EL RESTO LÁRGUESE! - bramó el señor Oscuro volviendo a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa y viendo al resto de los mortífagos salir rápidamente del salón de reuniones.  
  
*********************  
  
Era aun de mañana, Sirius caminaba por las calles de la ciudad absorto en sus pensamientos, finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos cuyo bien cuidado Jardín parecía darle la bienvenida. Luego de un momento de duda se acercó a la entrada y tocó la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos y abrió una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos grises que lucia una ceñida y corta bata de dormir.  
  
¡SIRIUS!- exclamó la joven asombrada.  
  
¡Hola Lia! ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Sirius sonriendo tímidamente y mirándola de pies a cabeza.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de mi casa! - contestó ella de manera descortés e intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara.  
  
¡Tengo que hablar contigo! - suplicaba Sirius mientras detenía la puerta, abriéndola una vez más y entrando a la casa - ¡la casa no ha cambiado nada! - prosiguió mirando a su alrededor con expresión pensativa.  
  
¡Habla rápido Sirius y vete!- exclamó enfadada.  
  
El joven trató de acercarse a Lia, pero fue rechazado, así que optó por sentarse tranquilamente en uno de los sillones que ubicados frente a la chimenea.  
  
Me había olvidado lo cómodos que son estos sillones, ¿te acuerdas las cosas que hicimos cuando los compramos? - exclamó mirándola y sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
¡No me acuerdo! - declaró Lia igual de seria que antes - ¿no que tenías algo que decirme? ¡Habla ya Sirius, que estoy apurada! - agregó secamente cruzando los brazos y quedándose de pie frente a él.  
  
Lia quiero decirte tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar, bueno. primero que nada ¡disculpa! No debí humillarte, no sé como pude pensar que eras mortífaga, debí confiar en ti del mismo modo en que tú siempre has confiado en mi...  
  
¡Oh, ya cállate! ¡Yo ya no confío en ti Sirius Black! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿O no te acuerdas cuando me dejaste? - le interrumpió Lia dándole la espalda conteniéndose para no llorar.  
  
Lia ¡yo te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado! - le dijo dulcemente Sirius poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a ella, para la abrazaba por la cintura.  
  
¡MENTIRA! - exclamó la joven liberándose de los brazos de Sirius y alejándose un paso, aun dándole la espalda y en el mismo momento en que sus hermosos ojos grises se llenaban de lagrimas.  
  
Sirius se acercó y dándole la vuelta lentamente con su brazo le acarició el rostro tiernamente mientras le secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Lia ¡Te amo más que a mi propia vida! - susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella.  
  
Lia se separó de Sirius bruscamente al sentir un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo justo en el momento en que él la iba besar. Lia se miró el brazo y vio como una imagen adquiría nitidez rápidamente.  
  
¡La marca tenebrosa!- exclamó Sirius mirándola a los ojos.  
  
¡Sí!... ¡Tengo que irme! - le dijo apresuradamente Lia, luego chasqueó los dedos y se vio vestida con la túnica negra que llevan los mortífagos - ¡Sirius! ¡Ve y dile a Dumbledore que el siguiente es Fudge! - diciendo esto la joven desapareció instantáneamente ante los ojos de Sirius.  
  
******************  
  
¡CRACK! Una mujer apareció dentro de los cuarteles de los mortífagos.  
  
Lia acababa de aparecer dentro del salón de reunión, y notó extrañada que no había ninguna persona dentro del espacio oscuro. Decidió que lo mejor era buscar en las demás estancias; buscó por varios minutos, pero no halló a nadie, estaba acercándose a la biblioteca cuando una persona le habló por detrás.  
  
¡Hola Lia! ¿Buscas a alguien en especial? - exclamó el joven rubio acercándose a saludar.  
  
¿Cómo estás, Lucius? ¡Al parecer no hay nadie en el cuartel! - exclamó al darse la vuelta para mirarlo.  
  
¡Sólo estamos Severus y yo! Estamos de guardia - le comentó con voz aburrida.  
  
¿Y lo planeado para hoy? - preguntó preocupadamente Lia arreglándose la túnica - ¿¡No me digas que llegué tarde?! ¡Apenas se marcó la señal, vine, lo juro! - agregó rápidamente.  
  
¡No llegaste tarde, no te preocupes! Exclamó Lucius risueño - ¡se canceló! Fudge ha salido a un congreso de magia y va a regresar en una semana, así lo informó Bellatrix, el señor nos convocó, Heaven llegó antes que tú y recibió el mensaje.  
  
¡Así que en una semana! - se decía para sí misma en voz baja y prosiguiendo la conversación con Lucius preguntó - ¿Heaven sigue acá?  
  
Sí, está conversando con Severus en la mazmorra - le dijo le joven rubio observándola atentamente.  
  
¡Gracias Lucius! ¡Voy a buscarla! - exclamó mientras se acercaba para despedirse  
  
¡Espera un momento! ¡Tengo algo que decirte! - exclamó de pronto el rubio deteniéndola por el brazo, pero soltándola al instante.  
  
¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Hay algun problema?  
  
¡No Lia, sólo quería decirte algunas cosas! - exclamó Lucius mientras le abría la puerta de biblioteca y ambos entraban en ella.  
  
Lucius de forma caballeresca acomodó la silla en donde ella se sentó, y luego se sentó en la silla de al lado, unos cuantos minutos pasaron antes de que se rompiera el silencio en la habitación.  
  
Lia, desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte que... ¡tú me gustas! - exclamó cogiéndole la mano y acercándose intentó besarla.  
  
¡Lucius!. ¡No sé que decirte! - exclamó Lia asombrada mientras retrocedía, evadiendo el beso de Malfoy.  
  
¡Disculpa Lia! Pero... ¿no te atraigo?...¡es que yo siento que podríamos ser una buena pareja y me gustaría empezar a salir contigo! - le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises algo desconcertado pero aún cogiéndole la mano.  
  
No quiero desbaratarte los planes, pero... ¡tú estas comprometido con Narcisa Black! ¿No te acuerdas? - le dijo mientras desasía su mano de la de él.  
  
¡Si tú me pides que la deje ahora mismo, yo rompo el compromiso con ella! - exclamó Lucius algo impaciente.  
  
¡Lucius, cálmate!... No creo que sea una buena idea, creo que estás confundido y necesitas pensar - y diciendo esto, Lia salió de la biblioteca rápidamente sin permitirle decir más.  
  
******************  
  
Severus y Heaven llevaban una platica muy entretenida en la mazmorra acerca de la gran variedad de pociones y encantamientos que sabía Severus. Heaven se limitó a escuchar y comentar en algunas ocasiones, pero que no quería hablar acerca de sus habilidades; pero se puso de pie al escuchar unas preguntas hecha por su acompañante.  
  
Heaven ¿en qué te transformas? Y ¿desde cuando eres animago?  
  
Heaven lo miraba sin darle una respuesta, y acercándose se sentó muy cerca de él.  
  
Soy animago desde el colegio, y me transformo en... - se interrumpió al ver que Severus le acariciaba el pelo suavemente y se los arreglaba mirándola dulcemente.  
  
¿Sabes? Me agrada mucho conversar contigo y me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo - le susurró Snape algo avergonzado al encontrarse con los ojos grises de Heaven que le observaban pícaramente.  
  
La joven de largos cabellos se levantó de su silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla, le dijo que sí y salió de la habitación.  
  
******************  
  
Sirius había llegado al cuartel de la orden y había informado a Albus Dumbledore acerca del ataque a Fudge, este rápidamente reunió a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el cuartel y salió con destino a la casa del político.  
  
Al llegar al lugar del supuesto atentado se dieron con la sorpresa de no encontrar en él ni a Fugde, ni a los mortífagos ni a la marca tenebrosa que indicara que estos últimos habían estado allí.  
  
¡SE LO LLEVARON! - exclamó Sirius con enojo mientras empuñaba fuertemente su varita.  
  
¡Calla y abre la puerta Sirius! - le dijo Alastor Mody con voz de mando.  
  
¡Sí, claro!... ¡ALOHOMORA! - Sirius apuntó a la puerta que se abrió con un golpe seco.  
  
Los seis integrantes de la orden entraron a la casa rápidamente con varita en mano y llegando a la sala de la amplia casa se encontraron con una mujer ya mayor que pegó un fuerte grito al verlos.  
  
¡AH!!!!! ¡LADRONES!!!! - dicho esto, la mujer se acercó a ellos con una varita en la mano y una sartén que conjuró en la otra, con obvias intenciones de atacarlos.  
  
¡TRANQUILA SEÑORA! - exclamaba James mientras la detenía cogiéndola por los brazos.  
  
¡LADRONES!!!! ¡AHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME SINVERGÜENZA! - repetía sin callarse hasta que Dunhill levantó su varita he hizo un encantamiento que le quitó la voz, luego acercándose a ella le habló con voz tranquilizadora.  
  
¡Señora! ¡Nosotros no somos ladrones, somos enviados del ministerio para salvarle la vida al Sr. Fudge! ¡ Si promete no gritar le retiro el encantamiento!  
  
La mujer asintió y Dunhill le quitó el encantamiento; luego de un momento y cuando la señora se tranquilizó los invitó a sentarse y procedió a informarles del congreso al que había asistido hace un par de días atrás su hijo, Cornelius Fudge.  
  
¡Le ofrezco mis disculpas Sra. Fudge, parece que nos informaron mal! - se excusaba Albus Dumbledore mientras miraba enojado a Sirius.  
  
¡No se preocupen! ¡Admiro el trabajo de los aurors! - decía la señora mostrándole una sonrisa comprensiva  
  
¡Disculpe la molestia, ya nos retiramos! ¡Hasta luego Sra. Fudge!- exclamó el jefe de la orden, desapareciendo junto con sus "aurors".  
  
¡Cómo ya saben, pasado mañana es el cumpleaños del gran Albus Dumbledore y creo que sería muy buena idea festejárselo como se merece! - decía james mientras sacaba varias cosas de una caja que Lily le pasó.  
  
¡Me imagino que va a ver LICORRRRR! ¿No? - preguntó alegremente un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules haciendo sonar su voz como una especie de aullido.  
  
¡Pues claro! ¡Somos adultos responsables! ¿No? - contestaba Remus enseñándole las cajas vacías que habían a sus pies.  
  
¡Ya que el Sr. Black ha hablado acerca de las cosas que van a haber en la fiesta! Les informo que los fondos están algo bajos, ¡así qué propongo un fondo inmediato para la fiesta sorpresa de Dumbli! - exclamó en voz alta James mientras que su esposa le mostraba un papel que parecía una especie de presupuesto.  
  
¿Albus lo sabe, James? ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer venir? - preguntó un hombre gordito cogiéndole la mano a su esposa.  
  
¡ Albus no sabe nada acerca del asunto, Frank, así que nadie lo salude en su día, finjan que no recuerdan su cumpleaños! ¡Estefano se encargará de traerlo! - decía alegremente James al dirigirse al grupo  
  
Los integrantes de la orden estaban completamente de acuerdo con la fiesta así que no tuvieron inconveniente en engordar muy bien el fondo para la fiesta, asumieron funciones para organizar la reunión y luego de eso se despidieron y se retiraron.  
  
*****************  
  
El día pasó rápidamente; a la mañana siguiente, un radiante Albus Dumbledore entraba al cuartel esperando que todos lo saludasen; pero eso no pasó. En el cuartel sólo encontró a cuatro personas que charlaban alegremente dentro de la biblioteca y que guardaron silencio cuando esté se les acercó.  
  
¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Que bonito día hace hoy! - decía alegremente el jefe de la orden.  
  
¡Buenos días Albus! - exclamaron todos a una sola voz, y despidiéndose instantes después se despidieron y se fueron.  
  
El cumpleañero se desanimó, y al no hallar a nadie mas en el cuartel se dirigió a su oficina y cogió a su fénix.  
  
¡FAWKES! ¡Al parecer nadie se acuerda de un viejo como yo! ¡Regresemos a casa, hoy nos tomaremos el día libre! - exclamó Albus desapareciendo con su fénix una vez dicho esto.  
  
********************  
  
Lia y Heaven caminaban apuradas por el callejón Diagon buscando los víveres para la fiesta. Entraron en la pastelería de Popsi y compraron una torta colorida con la forma de un fénix que movía sus alas mientras echaba chispas formando la edad y el nombre de Dumbledore, luego salieron con la torta en busca de bocaditos y entraron en "Sweet candy" una de las mejores tiendas de golosinas del reino mágico. Una vez comprado todo lo de su lista se fueron a reunir con Sirius y Remus que salían de la licorería "La calabaza borracha" llevando consigo varias cajas de Hidromiel, y diversos licores y refrescos.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigían hacia el cuartel con grandes y pesados paquetes en sus manos. Sirius había estado muy amable con Lia, así que ella le conversaba muy coquetamente en el camino de regreso. En cambio Heaven estaba incómoda y molesta, y bastante aburrida con la superflua conversación de Remus que no dejaba de hablar de sus salidas nocturnas y de sus diversas conquistas y técnicas para conquistar.  
  
¡Hola chicos! - saludó alegremente una joven de lacios cabellos rubios y ojos pardos mientras codeaba a la chica que le acompañaba.  
  
¡Hola! - respondieron ambos muchachos sonriendo y dejando las cajas de licor en el piso.  
  
¡He estado esperando tu llamada, Sirius! - exclamó una chica de ondulado cabello castaño mirándolo al tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.  
  
¡Ruby tiene razón, Remus! ¡No me has llamado para salir! - decía la joven rubia mientras se acercaba y le daba un corto beso en los labios al joven de ojos dorados.  
  
¡Este... Claudine, lo siento.! - decía Remus avergonzado y librándose sutilmente de la joven rubia, para luego levantar apresuradamente sus cajas.  
  
¡Bueno chicas, nosotros nos retiramos! - exclamó Sirius recogiendo también sus cajas del suelo.  
  
¡Chau! ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! - dijeron las chicas al despedirse de ellos.  
  
¿Cómo saben de la fiesta? - preguntó Sirius con preocupación, mirando a su compañero que lucía asombrado.  
  
¡NO LO SÉ! ¡Debe de haber sido Peter o James! - le contestó Remus en un susurro.  
  
********************  
  
Camino al cuartel se sentía una gran incomodidad en el grupo, Sirius se pasó todo el camino de regreso tratando en vano de que Lia le hablase. Por su parte Heaven no conversaba con Remus ya que estaba bastante aburrida de su charla, mientras que este último tampoco hacía el intento de hablar con ella, limitándose simplemente a caminar, cargando las cajas en silencio.  
  
Al entrar al cuartel de la orden encontraron a los Longbottom que se encargaban de la música y las luces; a los Potter que ponían globos y otras decoraciones. También a Dunhill, quien andaba en el jardín preparando un encantamiento de fuegos artificiales y finalmente a Mody que practicaba una y otra vez un encantamiento de insonorización alrededor de la casa para no molestar a los vecinos. La tarde llegó rápidamente así que todos optaron por retirarse a sus casas para alistarse para la reunión. Para ese momento Sirius aún no entendía la razón de porque Lia le había dejado de hablar trataba en silencio de averiguar la razón.  
  
Fin del capitulo3 ******************  
  
Nota de las Autoras: Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo tres, algo demorado, pero larguito y lleno de acontecimientos, espero que les haya gustado y que firmen el libro de visitas de Lorien (N.L. O sea el mío ^.^) dejándonos su opinión, sus comentarios y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. Bueno sin más que decir, nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo, en el que se verá la fiesta y los acontecimientos que se dan en ella y los que se dan luego de ella. Bye y muchos besitos de parte de nosotras, las primas más geniales del mundo de los fanfictions, y las más bellas, vale decir (N.H. Perdonen a Lorien, hoy está alguito psicótica y muy egocéntrica ^_^U. Pero es verdad =D jajajaja) (N.L. Hay, ya safó la pobre) (N.H. Jajajajaa).  
  
Nota de Lorien: Bueno mi primis hermosa se volvió loca, así que yo seré la encargada de cerrar la fiesta, bye gente linda, muchos besos a todos y sigan firmando mi libro de visitas.  
  
Lorien Lupin  
  
Administradora adjunta de La Legión de las Lupinas Y Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
  
Acompañada de su prima:  
  
Hansenmac (N.H. Jajajajaja)  
Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas  
Y Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


End file.
